


Shadow Prime: Opening Cutscene

by Sparky_Lurkdragon



Category: Shadow the Hedgehog (Video Game), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Fanvids, Gen, Music Source: Metroid Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-12
Updated: 2007-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Lurkdragon/pseuds/Sparky_Lurkdragon
Summary: Did you know that the music from the opening cutscene ofMetroid Primesyncs really well with the opening cutscene of Shadow's game?...Like,weirdlywell?





	Shadow Prime: Opening Cutscene

**Author's Note:**

> Notes added July 1st 2020.
> 
> I do not remember what made me notice the sync here. That said, I can't unhear it after over a decade, and I actually really prefer the way the _Metroid Prime_ opening smooths out some of the game's Edge to the actual BGM. The small bit of the actual BGM that makes it in even has a very _Metroid Prime_ feeling to it, like that little riff that sounds like something from the Phazon mines!
> 
> Original YouTube description with minor formatting tweaks included below.

The opening cutscene to _Shadow the Hedgehog_ with the music from the opening cutscene to _Metroid Prime_.

Less a fanvid and more a fan-staple-job. All I did was cut the music in two and play with the video's volume a bit. Everything else synced on its own.

The _Sonic the Hedgehog_ series belongs to SEGA, and the _Metroid_ series belongs to Nintendo. Video courtesy of IGN, as the watermark shows.

...So who does this make Ridley, Black Doom or the GUN commander guy?


End file.
